T'U'GS 3:14 Musings
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: Demona reflects on what happened between her and Don following 'One Night Together'.


Musings

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: All Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios and are being used without their consent or permission. Other Gargoyle characters are the property of The Gargoyle Saga (TGS) writing staff and also are being used without their permission. The character of Don Michael Taylor is my creation. I am receiving no reward for this story other than the satisfaction of being able to share it with others as it is intended solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of Gargoyle fandom everywhere.

_From the journal of Mme. Dominique Destine, _

_October 1, 1999_

_I will never understand humans._

_Just when I think I've finally got them figured out, something happens that completely throws my entire concept about them out the window. Like what happened last week._

_To start off with, I got drunk. Again. Only this time, it wasn't out of sorrow or anger or grief. I went out for a few drinks and completely lost control. If it hadn't been for Don, the human I went out with, I doubt I would have made it home that night. As it was, I know I wasn't at home when the change from human to gargoyle occurred. Fortunately, the only one who witnessed the change was Don, who already knew who and what I was._

_Much of what happened that night still eludes me, but one thing was perfectly clear. Don didn't take advantage of me. That's what throws me. Many human males I know would take immediate advantage of that opportunity, the chance to have their way with a helpless female while she is incoherent or passed out. Almost every week, I read in the paper or see on television news about another 'date rape' or something along those lines, so it was surprising when I awoke the next morning hung over, but untouched. I had been undressed, but that I attribute to my daughter Angela, who told me she was the one who had gotten me ready for bed after Don dragged me home from the bar we had gone to that afternoon. I suppose Angela's presence could have been what prevented him from doing it, but somehow I doubt that would have deterred him if he had wanted to take advantage of the state I was in. He does have his own place, after all._

_And it's not like he doesn't find me attractive. I found that out several nights later when I went to his apartment to talk. Well, not exactly 'talk'. We did have a few words, but mostly it was afterwards. After we made love._

_That was another thing that threw me. We made love while I was a gargoyle. When I went over to his apartment, I was a little afraid that he would be repulsed by the idea, but fortunately, that turned out not to be the case. In fact, he seemed quite willing to explore the possibility of a human/gargoyle coupling. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He had already accepted the idea of his former love Elisa joining with Goliath, my former mate. I wonder if that had anything to do with it._

_For a human, Don was an extremely skilled lover. I can't remember the last time I actually enjoyed being touched by a male the way Don touched me, and the fact that Don is human made the experience even more interesting. I hadn't thought a human capable of that level of tenderness or passion. And I was pleasantly surprised by a few things that not even Goliath had done when we were mates. When Elisa had told me about what kind of lover he was, I had a hard time believing her, but Don quickly, or rather very slowly, proved everything she had said._

_If time hadn't been an issue, I'm certain Don would have spent that entire night just exploring my body, getting to know me on a level only one other had; Goliath. I hesitate to compare the two. There are ways that Goliath obviously has an advantage over Don, such as size, and the fact that he has a tail. But what he lacks in size, Don more than makes up for in skill alone. I guess what some humans say is true. It's not the size, it's what you can do with it that counts._

_That is, of course, discounting the fact that that wasn't all we did. Elisa did say that Don was very good with his hands, and she was right. I was amazed by the amount of tenderness he showed me that first night. I half-expected to be poked and grabbed and prodded, but Don didn't do any of those things. He stroked and caressed and rubbed gently, treating me like a China doll instead of an immortal gargoyle._

_Maybe the China doll analogy is a little much. There were a few things that he did, especially with his mouth, that I…_

Dominique Destine looked up from her journal as her secretary knocked on the door. "Yes, Candice," she said, setting down the pen and closing the book, marking the spot so she could return to it later. "What is it?"

"You wanted me to remind you about your luncheon appointment with Mr. Taylor at noon," she said. "It's eleven-thirty right now."

Dominique looked at her watch, realizing that she was right. If she left right now, she would be able to meet Don at his apartment before he left and head to the restaurant from there. And afterwards…

"What time will you be back?" Candice asked.

Dominique looked up at her secretary, wondering. _Should I trust her with this?_ Candice had been with her for several years now, ever since the sorry incident with Robyn, when the 'perfect assistant' turned out to be one of the ruthless Hunters. _But she's proven herself to be quite capable, and certainly able to keep the rumor mills under control. And she was the one who initially helped me get over my anxiety about telling Don how I felt... _She smiled. "Well, that all depends," she said.

"On what?" Candice asked.

"On how wide awake Mr. Taylor is after last night," Dominique quipped. She stuck her journal into her briefcase and left the office, sharing a knowing smile with her secretary. "And not one word about this to the secretarial pool," she said. "Mr. Taylor cannot be replaced. You, however…"

"Gotcha," Candice said as the CEO left. She waited several minutes before heading over to her desk.

"Well?" Lydia, the office gossip, inquired.

"She's going out to lunch," Candice said. "Is that so strange?"

"But it's who she's going out to lunch _with_ that's the big question?" Lydia pressed.

"She's meeting with a member of the PR staff," she said. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's a business lunch, that's all."

"But what about that story in the _Tattler_?"

"What, the same rag that said she was a bat-winged monster at night?" Candice said, raising an eyebrow. "Come on. Believe me, if the boss was having a steamy love affair with someone, don't you think I'd know about?"

Lydia crossed her arms and huffed in frustration. "You just don't want to give me anything to work with, do you?"

"Nope," she said.

"Darn it!"

Candice smiled as Lydia stalked across the office in utter defeat. When she was out of sight, Candice reached into her desk and pulled out a notepad, opening it to a particular page.

"And another one bites the dust," she quipped as she made a mark in the column marked 'Lydia Rumor Mill Defeats'. Smiling, she tore the filled page out and stashed it in her desk before beginning over again on a fresh sheet.

"I wonder what the next one is going to be?" she wondered openly.

The End


End file.
